Alternate Lives
by Wildfire's Flame
Summary: Crossover fic. A Ronin has to give up his current life to live another one. Ratings may increase as I go along and may end up yaoi at some point.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers or any of its affiliates nor do I own the Anime that this will eventually be crossed over with. Though I wish that I did. Don't we all? Grins. 

  
  


Anyway, please enjoy . . . this fic has been bouncing around in my head for quite some time and it has been dying to be written. So I finally gave in and started it. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. May be yaoi in the near future. Haven't decided yet.

  
  
  
  


Alternate Lives

By Wildfire's Flame

Email: bhollan2@hotmail.com

  
  


Warmth washed over the land as the sun gradually made its appearance in the Eastern sky. Birds were singing softly and a boy, about fifteen years old, lay upon the cool bank of a crystal clear lake, water lapping over his bare feet. His eyes were closed but his senses were well-attuned to his surroundings. The wind could be heard whistling through the oak trees hanging overhead causing the swaying branches to rub together in a soothing manner. Small animals could also be detected skittering in the forest undergrowth that ran behind him, some coming as close to the unknown entity as they dared before rapidly vanishing from view as if they never existed. The boy smiled at the skittishness of the forest animals as he inhaled deeply, smelling the scent of the water at his feet and the copse of trees behind him. He could also sense the presence of another lurking just within the shadows of the woodland. Sighing, he sat up on one elbow and gazed out across the lake. He could just make out the opposite shore with the lightening sky of the new dawn. He really didn't want to face the intruder right now, but knew ignoring them wouldn't make them go away.

  
  


"Is it time?" he asked without turning around.

  
  


"Yes," came the too quiet almost sorrowful voice. 

  
  


Ryo Sanada stood, his black hair blowing in the breeze. "I don't want to do this."

  
  


The figure nodded, stepping out of the foliage. "I know."

  
  


Ryo turned to face the still mostly obscure person. "Why me? Why now?"

  
  
  
  


The other individual shook its head, its voice sad. "You know why Ryo. You were chosen for this long ago. You have the training already . . . And they need you."

  
  


Ryo sighed again, bowing his head. "But the others . . . How can I leave them behind? They'll never understand."

  
  


The figure brushed the cone shaped straw hat off of their head, letting their long hair flow freely down their back. "Let me handle it."

  
  


Ryo shook his head, sitting back down on the ground by the lake and trailing a hand in the cool water. "I don't know Kayura. This just seems wrong."

  
  


Lady Kayura, now the Ancient sat down beside the dark-haired teen. "You can't tell them. They'll only want to help you and this is one fight that they can't win. They'll only be in the way."

  
  


"But to let them think . . . It's cruel Kayura."

  
  


Kayura nodded slowly. "I know Ryo. But if they think you're still alive then they will come after you. That can't happen."

  
  


Ryo didn't answer her as he watched the sun starting to come up over the manor that sat above the lake. 

  
  


"If you don't go, the other four will fall. You can feel it, Ryo. I know you can. You sense the battles that are being waged above us. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been sitting out here in the dark staring up at space."

  
  


Ryo closed his eyes briefly. "When do we have to do this?"

  
  


Kayura glanced at the manor and then back at Ryo. "Soon as possible."

  
  


"If I go, will I survive?"

  
  


Kayura raised an eyebrow at that. "You know I can't answer that."

  
  
  
  


Ryo laughed bitterly, opening his blue eyes. "I'll take that as probably not."

  
  


Kayura smiled sadly. "I don't know, Wildfire. You've always had luck on your side."

  
  


Ryo turned to her. "Luck? Me? I don't know what you are implying."

  
  


Kayura smiled again, resisting the urge to ruffle the teen's unruly hair like she had scene others do with close friends. "Here take this. It'll protect you."

  
  


Ryo blinked as a small jewel suddenly appeared in Kayura's hands, shimmering in the morning light. "The Jewel of Life?" he asked taken aback.

  
  


Kayura nodded. "I don't want to lose you anymore than you want to be lost, Ryo."

  
  


Ryo glanced curiously at her as he slipped the jewel on over his head and tucked it into his shirt. He felt comforted to feel the weight of the jewel laying flat against his breast. 

  
  


Kayura stood slowly. "Is tonight too soon for you?"

  
  


Ryo gazed unflinchingly up at her. "If I said yes, would you postpone this?"

  
  


Kayura merely raised an eyebrow at him.

  
  


"Didn't think so," he said resentfully, standing gracefully from the cold ground. 

  
  


Kayura pulled him into a tight hug, ignoring the boy's tone. She too was loathing this, but knew it had to be done. She just hoped his other friends didn't hate her for it afterwards. "Be careful Ryo. I won't be able to interfere this time. You'll have to rely on yourself and the other four."

  
  


"But I don't even know who they are . . ."

  
  
  
  


Kayura grinned. "Like you knew Sage, Rowen, Kento, and Cye?"

  
  


"Point well taken."

  
  


Kayura reluctantly released him from her hug. "You'll find them or they'll find you."

  
  


Ryo nodded, a bit nonplused. "About tonight . . . What are you planning?"

  
  


"Oh yes, tonight. Let's just say that you need to stay in the cottage tonight. I wouldn't want to destroy the manor . . ."

  
  


Ryo blinked and grabbed Kayura around the arm. "What?!"

  
  


Kayura pulled loose from his grip, deigning not to answer him. "And keep your orb close. You'll need it."

  
  


Ryo nodded, allowing her to avoid his question. "Shouldn't be a problem. I've been telling the guys I want to spend some time alone, anyway."

  
  


Kayura nodded. "I wondered how you managed to get out here at the crack of dawn without one of your friends being here with you."

  
  


Ryo glared at her, his eyes a stormy blue. "Don't you mean, you wondered why Sage wasn't out here with me?"

  
  


"I didn't say that."

  
  


"No, but you were thinking it."

  
  


Kayura deftly avoided responding to his question as she glanced up toward the steadily rising sun. "You need to go. Cye will be making breakfast by now."

  
  


Ryo genuflected, shielding his tiger blue eyes. "I'll never see them again will I?"

  
  


Kayura once again didn't answer him, she didn't have too. Ryo already knew the answer and it was tearing him apart inside. Gods above, she hated to do this to the boy. He had been through enough but yet here she was again, placing him in mortal peril. She bit her lip and tried not to think about what lie ahead. "Here's the coordinates for the pickup flight. Be there at 0500 hours. Your bike will be in the woods behind the cottage," she stated handing him a slip of paper. 

  
  


Ryo glanced at her as he took the piece of paper, pocketing it. "Bike?"

  
  


Kayura nodded. "It runs almost silently, so they'll never hear it and it's new too. Your other mentor spared no expense."

  
  


Ryo grimaced. He hated his other mentor. If it wasn't for him, he wouldn't have to be leaving his friends, his home, his family. He didn't want to fight again. But what choice did he have? "And I suppose he'll be waiting for me?"

  
  


Kayura nodded. "Along with your um . . . partner."

  
  


Ryo scowled again. "I still don't understand why I have to go clear up there just to come back down here. It's dumb, I tell you."

  
  


Kayura sighed. "It's the way it has to be. This Operation has to go as planned. I don't think they can just drop you your partner without you on board."

  
  


Ryo rolled his eyes. "Of course not. What if I don't remember how to pilot the thing? It's been awhile you know."

  
  


Kayura smirked at him. "I knew there was something I was forgetting." Reaching up, she pulled him close and touched the top of the Ancient's staff to his forehead. Muttering an incantation under her breath, she watched as Ryo's tiger blue eyes glazed over as a rush of information came flooding back. Gasping, he jerked away from her and stared. 

  
  


"What the hell did you just do?!"he yelled, holding his head between his hands.

  
  


"I re-opened the block that the Ancient placed on your memories so long ago."

  
  


Ryo attempted to glower at her, but his head hurt too much. Moving toward her, he staggered slightly. "I'd rather you left it. There's too much pain and suffering in here."

  
  


Kayura was sympathetic. "I know, but you'll figure out how to deal with it."

  
  


Ryo grimaced in pain. He didn't want to deal with it. He rather liked not remembering this stuff. He swallowed bitterly as he fruitlessly attempted to keep the bile from rising up in his throat. 

  
  


"The only way to deal with it, is to be emotionless." The words were gasped out as the boy doubled over and emptied the contents of his stomach out. 

  
  


Kayura grimaced knowingly at the sight, her fingers ached to rub soothing circles on the young man's back but somehow, she didn't think he would appreciate it. Ryo had no idea how close to the truth he actually was with that statement and Kayura wasn't about to enlighten him. The thought that Ryo was being made to suffer more was plenty enough to turn her own stomach to acid without adding to the boy's pain. 

  
  


"Remember, 0500 hours."

  
  


Ryo groaned, regaining his equilibrium. "Which means you'll be coming at two thirty in the morning so I can get there right?"

  
  


Kayura nodded, hugging him again. "Remember, be careful."

  
  


"Always."

  
  


Kayura stood slowly, releasing him as she did so. She waved to him half-heartedly before she disappeared back into the still dark forest, leaving Ryo alone with his thoughts and his fear regarding what lay ahead of him. 


	2. Observations

Chapter 2:

  
  


Cye Mouri whistled cheerily as he entered the pristine modernized kitchen that was his favorite place to be in the whole manor. He had just woken up not even fifteen minutes ago and was ready to go and enjoy the day. Cye was an early riser, unlike some of his other teammates; he knew for a fact that Rowen wouldn't be down until noon and Ryo? Ryo was always asleep until at least ten. He grinned to himself, thinking happily about his friends. He was glad that they could finally relax since things had quieted considerably after Talpa's defeat. It had been touch and go there at the end, with Ryo's life hanging in the balance before everything seemed to work out just right. Cye grimaced slightly as he thought about that tense time. He really hated it when his thoughts turned morbid for no-good reason. 

  
  


Shivering, he walked over to the cupboard, attempting to drag his thoughts back away from their final battle by pulling out a box of pancake mix and pouring some of it into a silver bowl he had gotten off of the top shelf by the sink. He knew that even though most of the household didn't wake up until much later, that at least he and Sage were awake. Sage was always awake this early in the morning and was most likely out by the waterfall meditating like he enjoyed. Smiling some more, Cye turned the faucet on by the sink to run some water into the pancake batter. Figuring he had enough, he turned the water off and casually moved back the curtains of the window that overlooked the lake as he started to stir the batter. He simply loved mornings and today looked like it was going to be perfect. That is until he saw something that he shouldn't have. He blinked in confusion and surprise. But the vision remained. 

  
  


Frowning, he let the curtain drop back into place. Why was Ryo outside by the lake at this early of an hour by himself no less? And more important, why was Sage hanging out in the woods behind Ryo without letting the other boy know he was present?

  
  


Cye shook his head. It wasn't really his concern. He could tell that there were some things between his leader and the blond that were none of his business; he just hoped that this was another one of those times where he would never understand their strange behaviors. Still, it troubled him. Ryo was not one to seek solitude but it was occurring more and more often and Cye had a feeling that it was leading up to something that none of them were going to like. 

  
  


Turning away from the window, he continued to stir his batter as he walked over to the flat griddle that Kento had insisted he buy. Pouring some of the batter onto the griddle, he watched it sizzle with satisfaction as he started to make the rest of the breakfast for the team. His attention divided between the breakfast he was supposed to be making and the inner workings of his friend's apparently troubled mind.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~

Sage knew he should announce his presence to Ryo but it was so rare to catch the other boy unguarded and alone. It hadn't been his intentions this morning but he had been coming back from his morning run to the waterfall when he thought he heard voices. Veering off toward the lake, he reached the edge of the woods moments after Kayura had already left. The only thing he saw or should he say person he saw was Ryo. 

Sage tilted his head to the side as he leaned one hand against a nearby tree trunk. Now was the perfect time to study the dark-haired man without him noticing. He smiled at the way Ryo's denim clung to his slender hips and the way that the old red soccer t-shirt was practically painted on to enhance the other boy's abs. A shiver of desire raced over Sage's skin before he firmly squashed the impulse. 

  
  


Steeling his resolve, he stepped out of the shadowy woods and into the morning light. Slowly, he made his way toward Ryo who didn't even appear to notice his approach. Sage's violet colored eyes were drawn to the mass of raven-colored hair that was blowing out behind Ryo like a streamer. He was like a moth to a flame. The pull was too much. It was irresistible. He had known for over a month now that he was being drawn to their fiery hotheaded leader. He just didn't know what to do about it. 

  
  


Reaching a hand out to place it on Ryo's shoulder, he was surprised when the other boy stiffened in alarm. 

  
  


"Ryo . . . It's just me."

  
  


Immediately Ryo's posture changed as he moved out of Sage's grip. Turning, he tried madly to get his heartbeat back under control. "Sage, what are you doing out here?"

  
  


Sage raised an eyebrow. It wasn't like Ryo to be snuck up on and then for him to ask a question he should already know the answer too. Frowning, he gazed around the surrounding area, settling his view on something that was decidedly out of place. 

  
  


Ryo swallowed hard, recognizing where Sage's gaze was resting. He moved slightly to block the view of where he had been sick to his stomach, sweat forming on his brow as he tried to turn the blond away from the lake. 

  
  


But Sage would not be moved. His gaze hardened, his hand reaching out to stop Ryo's flight. "Ryo?" he asked his voice distressed.

  
  


"Yes?" Ryo asked quietly, wincing when he heard his voice crack. 

  
  


Sage rounded on him. "What happened? What made you sick?"

  
  


Ryo shook his head in denial but Sage's rough grip on his arm stopped him. 

  
  


"Don't lie to me, Ryo. I can see it." 

  
  


Ryo stared back at the blond in defiance, never noticing the worry lines that were etched across Sage's pale face. He only noticed that the blond's grip was becoming too tight and that the blond was becoming a threat to his mission. He had to get away, anyway possible. His tiger blue eyes clouded over and without even realizing it, Ryo had punched the blond hard enough to make the other swordsman stumble back in surprise, effectively releasing him.

  
  


Sage's eyes widened in shock as he fell to the forest floor in surprise. That was not something he had been prepared for. 

  
  


Ryo stared at the blond a moment, his eyes lifeless and unforgiving before snapping back into focus. Ryo stared at Sage in horror and with a harsh cry, he turned and ran for the manor as if all the demons of Hell were on his heels and in Ryo's case, maybe they were. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

AUTHOR'S NOTES: SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO SAILOR VEGITA, ROCKY, BRENNEND, BUNCH-O-NUTS, RYO MAXWELK YUY AND ANYONE ELSE I MAY HAVE INADVERTENTLY FORGOTTEN. I couldn't get into Mediaminer.org or I would have thanked you personally. 

  
  


I am very happy to hear that you guys like this so much. As for being obvious, I was really hoping I wasn't but oh well. I guess the two are just hard not to associate with one another. At any rate, yes, this is a crossover with Gundam Wing, and nope I still don't anything but this plot bunny of mine. Pity that. 

  
  


Oh and this will most likely be yaoi . . . um you'll have to figure out the pairings as I go along though . . . Grins. Cause even I don't know who I am pairing whom up with at this moment. Giggles. I'm awful I know. At any rate, I am sorry for the late posting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter three may be awhile like this one but I'll try to be more punctual. ^_~

  
  


Ja Ne!


End file.
